


My Own Scribe Trial

by marikunin



Category: Homestuck, Pyre (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: And Would Both Be Avatars Though She's Of Earth While I'm of Water, Based off of a dream I had, Followed Closely by Time, Gen, Heart is the Weirdest Aspect, I Am Homestuck Trash, I Mention Heart for Both the Moon Touched Girl and Myself Because We Would Both Be Heroes of Heart, I ramble too much, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: I had a dream a few nights ago where I did one of Sandra's Scribe Trials, so I decided to write it out into a fic.





	My Own Scribe Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I basically binged Pyre within an 18 hour period and my dreams responded.

I was walking in the Downside from the game Pyre. (It was the Glade of Lu, to be exact.) The Blackwagon in all its glory stood before me. I felt a bit underdressed in a simple tshirt and shorts, even though the Nightwings had all worn different kinds of clothes. I heard the Reader ask Sandra to administer one of her special trials for me.

"Oh, you mean that raspy voiced girl. She has a strong heart," I heard Sandra say, "like the moon-touched girl's wild one. Very well, let us bring her forth."

My sneakers made the floorboards creak a little bit. The wagon was full of the trinkets from the game, but there were even more from across what I assumed were places seen in dreams alone. The Beyonder Crystal was shining on its usual spot by the Book of Rites. I declined the opportunity to do some practice rites.

"Okay," I said, "Lets do this."

The light from the Beyonder Crystal enveloped the room. Out of the mist, the apparition Sandra appeared, and unfastened her mask. I noticed a gold band on her left ring finger.

"Listen, young Avatar. You answer to me, here."

I nodded in understanding, wearing raiments in the pale blue and white colors of Raava, from the Legend of Korra. The mask I'd been given was the mask of the Savage race.

"You're on your own here, aside from your lovely Reader. Lets see how well you do."

I stood against Palamis the Sap, Vorfrit the Bog Crone and Thiata the Harp. I wondered whether I'd face them again if I failed and chose to attempt the trial again, or if they were randomized like in the game itself. My sigil was that of the Heart Aspect in its maroon and magenta. A pink flame erupted from it while on the other side a greenish white flame lit up for the Beyonders. I had no Masteries, and my Enlightenment was at zero. I also noticed, now, a star with a line through it like that on the Reader and on Volfred since I was literate. I was immediately inspired for a future tattoo in my waking life.

In this trial, I had none of the usual powers that I sported in my dreams and had none of the physical stamina or prowess I'd gained in them either. I was exactly as I appeared on Earth, scars and all.

"Okay...here we go."

I ran forward and immediately cast my aura (also pink like the flame from my sigil) but Vorfrit was faster.

"Son of a b-"

I was banished, and the bog crone leaped into my pyre with the orb. This pattern continued with each Beyonder member-Thiata flying over me, Palamis using a sapling to banish me right when I was near their pyre-until I failed the trial entirely.

"Fuck."

"You have far to go before you match your future selves in skill, young Avatar. I'd tell you not to waste my time, but as I'm not free yet all I have is time to waste. Do you want to try again?"

"Yes."

This time around, I faced Zaphestoph the demon, Lady Luvian the wyrm, and To'mi the imp. This time, I managed to score once before losing.

"Let me try again."

The third time, I faced Sandra herself, Lishan the savage and Vorfrit again. I paced myself more, and scored twice before losing. The fourth time, the fifth time, the sixth time, the seventh time...

At last, on the eighth try I passed the trial.

"Finally."

"It was fascinating watching your progress over your attempts. Your performance was sufficient, and you have passed my test. Congratulations are in order to both you and your lovely Reader. Now, farewell."

The mist surrounded me again before I stood in the Blackwagon with the Reader.

"...thanks for accompanying me in the trial."

The Reader-face completely hidden once again-nodded and handed me a hard enamel pin for a talisman. It was a many petaled lotus like that symbolizing the crown chakra. Instead of the _om_ symbol, however, it had the alchemical symbol for copper in the center. It was violet and sparkled in the lights from the candles in the Blackwagon. Somehow I knew that now in Rites, my Aura would be able to pass through solid objects if I had this Talisman equipped. Outside of the Rites...I had no idea what it would do.

I added it to my Inventory-to my _Key Items: Pins_ folder-and bid the Reader farewell.


End file.
